X- Men: Golden Eyes
by Bellatrix Kelly
Summary: Bellatrix is the daughter of one of the most mutant hating people on the planet, Senator Robert Kelly. Her luck to be one, right?
1. Chapter 1

p class="Body"strongHey! I'm the author, thanks for taking /strongstronginterest in my story! I usually release chapters in batches. And, I do not own Marvel or any of it's characters./strong/p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongChapter One- Propaganda/strong/em/span/p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"I was on the couch reading the news paper. It was headlined 'DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR CHILDREN ARE?" Ugh, yeah, I am pretty sure people do./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""Trix, baby, you know that propaganda irritates you. Come on and eat breakfast." My mom said from the kitchen with a concerned tone./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"She was right. All this mutant stuff really irritated me. Probably cause I was one. But my mom didn't know that. Neither did anyone but me. My dad would have a panic attack if he knew what I was./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""Bellatrix! London! I have HAD it with those mutant freaks! I just went outside to go to work and someone spray painted "Mutie haters" on to our cars!" My father yelled as he came storming in the house. My name is Bellatrix Kelly. My father was one of the most Mutant-hating people on the face of the planet. His luck to have birthed one./p  
p class="Body"His name is Senator Robert Kelly./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""Dad, you know some humans don't agree with your mutant hating ways as well. A human could of done it." I said, putting my news paper down and gliding towards the breakfast table./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""Shut up, Bella! You don't know what your talking about! Vandalizing a government officials property is a serious offense!" He growled at me as he sat on the chair next to mine./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""Robbie, don't take to your daughter like that!" My mom yelled at my dad as she placed a plate full of pancakes on the table./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""You're right, London. I'm sorry, Bella. It's just these mutant attacks have me all worked up."/p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"More like worked emdown./em/p  
p class="Body"em /em/p  
p class="Body"I nodded and stuffed a pancake in my mouth before swinging my backpack over my shoulder and running the door./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""Bye mom! Bye dad! See you after basketball tryouts!" I said as I bolted out the door./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"You see, I was a mutant. I had invisibility and telekinesis. My dad, as you could guess, wants the mutant race extinct. You do the math. Mutant daughter + mutant-hating father = bad shit. I'm fourteen. I discovered my powers a little over a month ago. I've desperately tried to hide my powers, but it's getting harder every passing day./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"As I waited at the bus stop, I saw a familiar face smile at me from a few feet away./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""Hey, B! Wassup?" My BFF Brittany said as she waved at me./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""Not much, except my dad going way to far this time. Have you read the news article he gave an interview for?" I asked, rolling my eyes. And before you ask, no. Brittany does NOT know that I'm a mutant. No one but me knows that./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""Yeah, sorry about that. All the mutie kids at school will want your head now. They think your just like him." Britt said to me as we walked onto the bus, where several people eyed me. emSigh, /emthey read the article./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"I sat down, trying not to look at everyone, which was really hard. "Hey, smelly!" A high pitched voice yelled from the seat next to mine, "I heard the reason that your dad hates muties so much is cause your one! Is 'zat true!?"/p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"I turned my head to see the person who yelled at me was Emma. A tenth grader who loved to make this short bus ride a never ending nightmare for everyone on it. It wasn't a personal vengeance. But it was really annoying./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""Ugh, why don't you rub some more cosmetics on that wart on your neck! Oh, wait! That's your face, isn't it?" I say mockingly as I shoot her the evil eye. I was in ninth grade, so it was plain pathetic for her to pick on me./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"She jerked her head in shock before growling at me. "Whatever, loser." She sniffed before turning her head to the window of the bus./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"Brittany and me giggled a little before realizing we were at school. We hopped off the bus and dashed towards the entrance of school./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="Body"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span*span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span*span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span*/p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"After the final bell rang, it was hard to move with crowds of students pushing to get out. I scurried to the gym and managed to open the girls locker room. As I pulled the change of clothes I brought over my head, I heard a group of laughter. Not "OMG, you are super funny!" laughter or "What, you did that? You goof!" laughter, it was "We just killed a kitten and stuffed its insides with lipstick" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"Ugh, Courtney Wellenshaw. Emma was the bus bully, you know? The person who is mean to you on the bus, but outside of school they couldn't care less about you. That was her. Courtney? Ugh, she was such a show off. She hated my guts. And my hair, every detail of my face, and pretty much every single part of me./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""Aw, little witch lost her way, huh, girls?" She snarled at me, high-fiving her minions, I mean, friends, Leslie and Amelia. "Seriously? Is that a reference to Harry Potter? Is that all you can do? Base your come backs on children's books? Wow, that is low even for you." I say, swinging my backpack on my back and walking right past her./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""Whatever, Kelly! Your dad may be important, but I will have no problem destroying you!" She said as I put my hand on the door./p  
p class="Body""The only way you could destroy me is on the court. And we both know that's never gonna happen." I say as I push the door open and leave./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"Today was tryouts for the basketball team. I was really excited, and not even Courtney and her stupid remarks could drag me down. I had practiced day and night, and was really optimistic about it. I just emreally/em hoped I didn't have a breakout of my power again, like in math class a month ago./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"You may think having powers is awesome, like no one can bully you without an invisible slap to the face, but it's not. Hiding my powers from my dad was like hiding an elephant in the closet. Impossible./p  
p class="Body"I couldn't even use my powers when I wanted to. I would just have fits of power. Like I would turn invisible and it would take mass concentration to turn back./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"Or I would start to lift everything in the room, and I would have to slap myself mentally until I placed everything down again./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""Okay girls! Welcome to the court! I'm your couch, Ms. Jell. Let's start with a nice, clean game of B-ball! Mason, Jones, Andrews, Doiley, Cooper, Logde, Woods and Clayton, you're team red. Wellenshaw, Blossom, Lopez, Samuels, Kelly, McAvoy, Lin, Marrow, Genie, your team blue. Blue, your on the left side of the court, red, your right." The couch said spryly, her ponytail bouncing with her movements./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"A small blond girl on team red started with the ball. She then passed it to Veronica, a girl who's a bit snobby. Veronica fumbled and a girl on team blue snatched it from her. She easily made a two point shot. I gasped. Wow, she was good./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"The game continued until the score was red-3 and blue-2. The girl who had made the shot, Ginger, hadn't made another shot, but was an expert passer. There was no way she wouldn't make the team. It was the final minutes of the game and I had the ball. I aimed for my shot, but then someone swiped the ball from me! I turned to see Courtney dribbling the ball, smiling slyly at me. That jerk! We're on the same team! Why on Earth would she do that!?/p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"Courtney aimed for her shot and threw the ball. Her shot was way off and it wouldn't make it. I looked at the clock and saw that they're were only 20 seconds left in the game. I ran towards the airborne ball and jumped towards it, trying to tip it into the basket. The ball changed its course and went in the basket, just in time too./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"But, I don't touch the ball. I wasn't even close to it. It just, went in. It changed directions and shot itself in the basket. Did I do that?/p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"Everyone thought that I had dunked it in, of course. After the game, Ms. Jell was on Courtney's case./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""Ms. Wellenshaw! Swiping the ball from a teammate to get the glory is a serious offense! You're lucky Bellatrix hit the ball in or your team would of lost!" Coach Jell yelled at Courtney, who looked like a tomato./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""Besides that, I saw some serious teamwork in that game. I'll post the results on the bulletin this Wednesday. Thank you for trying out and I hope I see you this Friday for the practice at 4:10!" She said as all the girls poured out of the gym./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"Ok, I think I did well. Well, except tipping the ball in the hoop with my telekinesis. I have to make sure that emnever/em happens again./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"As I walked home, I examined my surroundings. I don't know why, but I stared at the trees, the houses, the side walk. It just seemed so-empeaceful./em/p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"I opened the door to my house to see my mother crying on the floor. I ran towards her and threw my backpack to the side./p  
p class="Body""Mom? W-what's wrong? Are you ok?" I gasped as I hugged her./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""N-no!" She sobbed as she held her phone in her hand/p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""What happened? Is it dad? Is he ok?!" I said, my voice starting to quiver, my mom never cried, so when she did something was seriously wrong./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body""N-no h-he's not o-o-ok. I-it's your father! H-he's b-been shot. He's i-in the hospital n-now." She cried out as she sobbed on my shoulder./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body"I felt like crying myself. Tears came to my eyes. And that's how my day ended. My mom and I caressed in a crying hug./p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" strongHello again! Hope to see you in chapter 2!/strong/p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p  
p class="Body" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for sticking around! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

 _ **Chapter Two- Shot**_

Mom drove us to the hospital to see my dad. He had been shot by the leader of a mutant group. Her name was Mystique. If it wasn't for a mutant by the name of Shadowcat, who pushed Mystique so that the bullet would only hit his arm, my dad would be dead. I think this proves that there are evil mutants and good mutants. Like there are evil humans and good humans.

When we got to my dad's hospital room, tons of paparazzi were surrounding him. We managed to push them out of the way, but my dad was giving one of them an interview.

"-mutants think they can just attempt assassination on a senator and get away with it! But they are wrong! I wasn't thinking of showing this new invention until tomorrow, but now is a better time the ever." My dad said sternly to the young reporter, who was recording his speech, "My fellow citizens, homo superior, or mutants, have plagued our world for centuries. One of my fellow colleagues, Dr. Trask, has invented a machine that can recognize the mutant gene, and capture it. These 'sentinels' can destroy or capture a mutant in a crowd of humans. These robots are our future."

The reporters around him jolted down everything he said with eager eyes. My mom pushed through them and hugged my dad.

"Oh my god, Robert I thought you were dead!" She cried as she kissed him on the head and glared at the reporters, signaling them to leave.

"These mutant riots have to stop, London!" He yelled

"But dad, if that mutant named Shadowcat hadn't pushed Mystique you would have died! A mutant saved your life!" I told him, holding his hand.

"If it wasn't for mutants, I wouldn't have been in danger in the first place!" He yelled, before clutching his stomach in agony.

"Hush, honey, you need to rest. You're lucky the bullet missed your bones." She whispered to my father, as she stroked his hair.

He grumbled before closing his eyes. My mother got up from his bed and whispered to me, "I know you have different views on mutants, but just let him be right, it'll make him feel better. Now come on, let's let your father rest."

We left his room before my mother turned to a doctor who was about to go in to dad's room and said to her, "Miss, how long to you think he'll be in there?"

"We gave him an x-ray, and he only had some minor blood loss. We'll release him in a week, maybe earlier. He's lucky, the bullet barely broke any veins." The woman told us as she opened his door.

My mom nodded and took me by the hand. We drove home silently, ate dinner silently and went to bed silently.

I woke up the next morning really tired, even though I went to bed early. It was a Wednesday morning. _Aren't they announcing who's on the girls basketball team today?_ I thought as I opened the door and grabbed the morning paper. I should be happy, today is when they announce the team!

But, if your dad was shot and now wanted your species dead, would you be jumping for joy? The front page, was of course my dads interview. I hadn't really heard what he said to those reporters so I read it again. I gasped. _Robots that can detect mutants? And are programmed to destroy or send them to the MRD?_ My life just went from complicated to a rubix cube.

The MRD, or Mutants Response Division, locked mutants in prison like cells. I had nightmares about them.

None the less, I changed into a red tank top and blue jeans. Red really complimented my brown hair. It's fawn colored and a little longer then my chest. I had light freckles as well. I had amber colored eyes that I could swear were gold. My skin was a bit tan, but not Californian tan.

I pulled my backpack on to my shoulders and left the house, not even seeing my mom. Brittany and my other friend Grace met me at the bus stop.

"Bell, I read the paper. I'm so sorry. Will he be ok?" Grace asked me with concern in her eyes. I knew she was talking about my father and I responded, "Yeah the doctor said he may be in the hospital for a week."

"Yeah, tell him I hope he gets better." Brittany said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

We boarded the bus and sat in the back. Emma was two seats ahead of us. She didn't even talk to me. Making fun of someone who's father had been shot was to low even for her.

The bus ride was still noisy and loud, it's just no one really talked to me. I noticed Julian and Selena, who were mutants weren't on the bus. While mutants weren't banned from public school, they were still weary of going. I wasn't surprised to, I mean after my dads announcement, even I'm scared of going to school.

My first class was debate. I like to talk and argue, so it was a fun class for me. But I wasn't really prepared for what our teacher was about to say next. "Ok, class. Today Governor Thorton has a announcement that we will watch on our class TV. Even though the governor can't hear us, I want you all to be _very_ respectful." Our teacher, Mrs. Smithe said as she turned on the TV in our room.

The screen flashed on to see Governor Thorton, a short balding man, standing on a podium towards a crowd of people.

 _"The mutant menace has been a problem for years. But in light of Senator Kelly's attempted assassination, we decided to take serious action. As many of you have read in the paper, giant robots called sentinels will now be roaming our streets. Any mutant that these robots come into contact with will either be taken to the MRD, or be destroyed. If you are a mutant, you must register yourself," Thorton said to the cameras, "if any registered mutants are seen using their powers, they will be sent to the MRD. All unregistered mutants, if seen using their powers, will be destroyed for being a threat to the general public."_

Mrs. Smithe turned the TV off and faced the class, composed of 12 students.

"Today we will have an argumentative debate about their views on the clip we have just seen. No personal grudges may be apart of your evidence." Mrs. Smithe told us as she sat at her desk, "I would like for the first group to be composed of Nancy Woods and Ben Kevin. Please pick your sides."

A girl with dark brown skin and black, curly hair walked to the front of the classroom. Next to her was a boy with messed up blond hair and really tan skin.

"I'll take pro-registration act." Nancy said as she went to her side of the podium on the right.

"I guess I'll do anti-registration act." Ben said lazily. He was a slacker and didn't really care about this class.

"I think the mutant registration act is what needs to be done to protect our country! Mutants pose a serious threat to innocent civilians! The mutant registration act is protecting millions of innocents!" Nancy said sternly. She was one of the best debaters in the class, and challenged herself. Even though she took pro-registration, I know her and her family are mutant activists.

"Well, uh, mutants don't mean do do it." Ben said nonchalantly. Ugh, he annoyed me so much. He was the kind of kid who would launch spit balls at you. The only reason he was in this class was because his mom was a debater and wanted him to do the same.

"Do what? Kill hundreds of innocents? Attempt assassination? Destroying government property?" Nancy said, banging her hand on the table, "This act makes sure lives are not endangered! If you register with the government, then this will not affect you!"

"Yeah, I guess, but people with powers wanna use 'em. What's the harm in that?" Ben asked.

 _Ugh, whats the point of doing this? We all know who's gonna win. It's like the president vs a preschooler._ Some one said in a bored tone. I turned around but everyone was doing what they had before. No one was near me since there were lots of empty desks and I sat in the back. So it couldn't have been a whisper. I brushed it off and continued to doodle.

When the debate finally ended, Ms. Smithe cleared her throat and said, "Ms. Woods wins the debate. And Ben, it's very obvious you didn't do the homework I assigned on homo superior. If you don't raise your grade in this class you do realize I will have _no_ hesitation failing you. I do not care if your mother is a professional debater, you have to raise your grade," she then gave Ben the stink eye before turning towards Nancy, "Good job Nancy! I think your one of my best students! Please sit." Nancy blushed and went to her seat.

"Okay," Ms. Smithe said as she scanned the classroom, "the next group is..."

Suddenly, numerous people yelled, _Ugh, don't pick me, puh-lease don't pick me!_

Everyone's voices started overlapping. It was getting loud and I was really surprised Ms. Smithe hadn't told everyone to be quiet. _Uh, I hope I don't get paired with Jose, our breakup was messy!_ A girl with a high pitched voice said. I soon couldn't tell the texture of anyone's voice and all I heard was blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! I held my hands over my ears but even then I couldn't escape the loudness.

 _Wow, Josh looks sooo cute today! I hope Julia noticed my new hairstyle. Ugh, I can't believe Eva is looking at my purse! Oh no, I forgot to do the homework! OMG, Ben totally got owned! I hope I'm not picked, I hate this topic!_

"Ugh, can you all just BE QUIET!?" I yelled in frustration, and suddenly everyone was silent. Everyone in the room looked at me.

"Ms. Kelly, was there a reason for that outburst?!" Ms. Smithe asked, getting up from her seat.

"Everyone w-was yelling, a-and, um..." I muttered. OMG, I sound crazy! What just happened?

"Why don't you go to the nurse?" She asked, writing up a pass, "Just, um, come back when you feel better." As I grabbed the slip I tried to not pay notice to the 22 eyes watching me. I ran out the room and felt tears coming to my eyes. I stopped in front of the nurses office and wiped them off.

I turned the handle of the lock and took a deep breath in. As I stepped in to the small room, a 20 or 25 year old greeted me. I had never seen her before.

"Hi, I'm um, lookin' for the nurse?" I asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, the school nurse is taking a break from her job so I'm filling in. My name is Dr. Grey, what's bothering you?" She asked, and I felt kind of obliged to look at her. She had fire red hair and really pale skin. I noticed that her eyes were gold like mine. I was a bit freaked out.

"Well, I was in class and, um-" Ugh! Why am I doing this? There are only two ways this could of happened- a. I'm crazy and need to order a straight jacket, or is a mutant power! Each way it ends up bad!

"-and, um, I- uh, have a queasy subject! Uh, I mean stomach!" I said as I was sweating like crazy.

She raised an eyebrow at me before opening one of the cabinets and grabbing something from it. As she was closing the cabinet, she dropped the bottle she was carrying, causing the liquid inside it to splatter on the floor. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! It's just I think I recognize you! Are you Senator Kelly's daughter, right?" She stumbled as she picked up the bottle.

"Uh, yes."

"So sorry about his injury. Some people are crazy."

I liked how she said people and not mutants. It made me feel really warm inside.

"So, I think you should go home and rest. I'll call your mother, so just sit on the cot." She told me as she started to punch in a phone number.

 _Go home and rest? I haven't even been here 5 minutes!_

I just kind of sat there awkwardly, swinging my feet and humming a bit. Finally, Dr. Grey hung up the phone and said to me, "You're just really tired. You're mom said she's coming."

 _10 minuets later..._

My mom came into the office and said to Dr. Grey, "Thank you, Mrs.-"

" _Dr._ Grey." She responded, emphasizing the Dr. part of her title.

"Oh, um, Dr. Grey, thank you for calling me. I'll take her home now. Have a nice morning."

"You too."

We left the office in silence. When we arrived at home, she said to me, "Sorry your not feeling well honey but I have to go back to work." She then kissed me on the head and left. I sort of sulked around the house a bit. But then I thought, What did happen? Why did I hear those voices? I know I'm not crazy, so... OMG I HAVE TELEPATHY!

I ran to my room and googled "can mutants have 3 powers" an article by Charles Xavier popped up and I clicked on it.

 _"Mutants rarely ever have three powers. And when they do, most of them are related. For example, someone who can breath under water may also be able to communicate with aquatic life. Most mutants who have three psychological related powers may not even realize they only have one power. If you can read minds, control people and cause illusions, you may think you have three powers but you have only one-telepathy. Most people think that telepathy is the power to read minds but telepathy is one of the mutant powers that is not limited to one ability" - Professor Charles Xavier, head of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters_

"Maybe he did a separate article on telepathy, cause this doesn't make sense. Invisibility, telepathy, and telekinesis don't have anything in common. Maybe my telepathy has something to do with this." I whispered to myself as I typed in "telepathy speech by Charles Xavier"

The first thing that popped on the screen was a speech he said two years ago about the rising fear of telepaths.

It was a video and I decided on watching it.

 _"Telepaths are mutants that posses the power to enter, alter or control the mind. Depending on the level of power the telepath has, the stronger their power is._ " A bald man in a wheelchair, who I guessed was Charles, told the screen, _"For example, a girl who has just manifested her powers may only be able to read minds. But after years or months of training, she may be able to control minds as well. And, contrary to popular belief, telepaths can not make themselves invisible. Telepaths can make it so someone looks at them and does not see them, but they are still visible. Telepaths also-"_

 _"Oi! Mistah Xavier! Some people are saying that flight is a branch 'o telepathy! Is 'zat true?!"_ A British man yelled from the crowd

 _"No, it is not. While flight is based on aerodynamics, telepathy is based on the power and limits of the mind. Some say that flight is the same as telekinesis, but that's not true. Telekinetic' s are a type of telepath. Yet some telekinetic' s cannot do anything except lifting objects."_ Charles told the audience calmly, _"Yet, a rare number of telekinetics can also read minds and control them."_

 _"_ So that's what is. I can't turn myself my invisible! Wait, but when I looked at myself I didn't see me. Did I, mind trick myself?" I asked myself as I closed the browser

I checked my phone. It was 10:12 am. I made myself comfy on my bed before drifting off to sleep.

 **Hey, thanks for reading chapter 2! Sorry that the first couple of chapters are short, but they get longer! See you in Chapter 3! :)**


End file.
